Are You Missing Me Tonight
by KazandJaz
Summary: Addie and Mark move to NY and she has a baby, but things aren't always what they seem. Full, longer, better summary inside. ADDEX! Definitely not for Maddison fans but Mark is an integral part in this story...
1. Hello Again

**Well here we are again!! YAY! We've halted Lost Without You for a little while. Writer's block among many, many other things that life had to throw at us. This story has been in our heads for a while now and it feels great to finally produce something on paper. We hope you like it!**

**Summary: Addie never slept with Alex. She kept her end of the bargain and she and Mark got back together and when she got pregnant, they moved back to New York. Things begin to change and Addie wonders if she made the right decision...oh yeah...and Alex comes to town to stir things up a bit(unintentionally of course;)  
**

**...insert disclaimer of choice here...**

* * *

**Hello Again**

Alex tossed and turned in his new bed at Meredith's house. He moved in 3 weeks ago and was slowly getting used to living with other people. He had lived alone for many years now and thought it was time to become a little more social. He couldn't sleep because he kept replaying his ambush of Addison in the supply closet 2 weeks earlier.

"_Did it even occur to you that maybe I'm not interested?"_

"_You're not interested?"_

"_Do you think I want to be another intern sleeping with an Attending?"_

_Addison looked away feeling her face start to blush. She couldn't look at him. The hurt began to tighten around her heart._

"_You kissed me and ever since you have been avoiding me."_

"_But you kissed me back"_

"_You're my boss. What did you expect me do"_

As Alex left Addison, he couldn't shake the look on her face. It was one of hurt and rejection. He would add her to his list. The list of women he had hurt and rejected over the years was getting bigger. Something he used to pride himself on, but now he didn't feel the usual sense of relief at letting a woman go. Now he felt guilty and like an absolute ass because Addison was different he was _interested_ in her.

Alex hadn't planned on wanting to care about her. It just happened. But after a lot of eye contact and subtle flirting, a near kiss, and a real kiss she avoided him. The only explanation he had for that was she regretted kissing him. It would never occur to Alex that Addison did nothing of the sort. Yes she had avoided him because she wanted some time to gather her thoughts. The divorce with Derek was still fresh, Mark was here and she didn't want to start new gossip by starting a relationship with her much younger intern. Alex took none of that into consideration. He jumped to the conclusion that she regretted kissing him and now wanted nothing to do with him.

XxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxO

Addison was trying to sleep, with little luck. She had kept herself busy at work, but now as she was alone in her Hotel room she couldn't escape that Alex had told her he wasn't interested in her. Why should it matter? It's not like anything had really happened. Sure they had been getting along better, sure he still infuriated her, and he was incredibly sexy but that aside he shouldn't affect her the way he did. She didn't want to care about him, have feelings for him but in the early hours of the morning, in the darkness of her Hotel room she admitted to herself that she did care.

There was no point to it. Alex had made it abundantly clear, he wasn't interested so she had to get over it. She was lonely and vulnerable not that anybody knew that of course. Then there was Mark. Mark had packed up his life and moved to Seattle to win her back. That had to mean something? They did have a lot of history and he claimed he was ready to settle down and give up his Man Whore ways. Perhaps she would give him another chance. Mark did make her happy before so maybe he could again.

XxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxx

A few months' later, Addison and Mark were back together and seemed to be very happy. Alex stood by and watched. _You blew it, Karev. You had your chance and you blew it. Now you have to see her everyday be happy with another man. Good job._

Addison and Mark announced that she was pregnant and that they would be moving back to New York. They had both accepted jobs back at Mount Sinai and wanted to start their lives together back home. Seattle was just the pit stop along the way.

Alex and Addison had worked together almost every day since he told her he was not interested and they resumed a professional relationship. He wanted to tell her so many times that he had made a mistake, that Sloan was an ass and to keep away from him. Of course he never did. There was no way he was going to tell her that, it would only end badly. Now that Addison and Mark were having a baby, Alex was glad they were leaving. He would miss seeing her every day but it was beginning to get too hard watching them smiling at each other, talking and flirting and now with a baby bump it was just beginning to piss him off.

_Okay I'm not ready to be a father but that could be me. That should be me, holding her hand, kissing her, touching her stomach and waiting for OUR baby to arrive. Fuck I can't wait for them to leave. The sooner I don't have to see them the better._

"Dr Karev tomorrow is my last day. I was wondering if you would like to scrub in with me for a C-section?"

"Sure, Dr Montgomery that would be good."

"Great. It will be our last surgery together."

"Ah yeah I guess it will." He said uneasily.

"You are a good guy Alex; I hope you continue to work in OB/GYN."

"Um Thanks. I probably will."

XxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxx

**6 months later**

Addison and Mark had settled back into life in New York. In the beginning they were happy and Addison was convinced she made the right decision until around the 6 month mark of her pregnancy, Mark suddenly had lots of excuses and reasons why he couldn't be at home. Mark had lots of reasons why he didn't have time to discuss colours for the nursery, baby's names or why he didn't touch her anymore.

Addison knew that he was sleeping around again. He denied it of course but Addison knew him well and could read him like a book. She was miserable but she was having a baby and was highly emotional so she stayed with Mark.

Addison believed that once the baby was born he would change. He would fall in love with their child and want to spend every minute he could with them. Mark was present at the delivery and was supportive. Unfortunately that was where it ended.

"Alex?"

"Hey Callie, how are you?"

"Good. Look I know you are busy at your conference, but I was wondering if you could do me a favour." Callie asked.

"Um yeah sure if I can." Alex responded a little surprised that she called. He wouldn't exactly call himself friends with Callie Torres but if he could help he would.

"See Addison had her baby today. It's a little girl, Ella Elizabeth. I was wondering since you were in New York you wouldn't mind dropping in and visiting them."

"I don't think so Callie. I don't think Addison would want to see me really."

"Oh no she does, I've already spoken to her and she does Alex. She is actually expecting you."

"What? You told her I would visit her." He said a little annoyed. The last thing he wanted was to see Addison and Mark, and there euphoric state over becoming parents to probably the most beautiful baby ever. Even Alex had to begrudgingly admit that together Mark and Addison would have beautiful children.

"I did. It's just Addie doesn't have many friends after the divorce; Derek got custody of the friends, so I thought it would be nice if you dropped in. You guys are friends aren't you?" Callie said. She knew all about what had happened between Alex and Addison before she got back together with Mark.

"Oh alright. I'll go." Alex said begrudgingly.

Callie gave Alex the details of where Addison was and Alex promised he would visit that evening once the conference had finished.

A few hours later Alex was on his way to the maternity ward of Mount Sinai, one of the wards that Addison was in fact in charge of.

Alex stood still in the doorway as he watched Addison holding her daughter. He was right in assuming that the baby would be beautiful. He wasn't prepared for how his heart did a quick somersault when he first laid eyes on Addison. Even though she was wearing no makeup, had on a pair of light blue pyjamas and her hair tied up in a loose pony tail. To Alex she looked even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Oh My God, Alex come in." Addison said excited to see him, she wore a great big smile as she laid eyes on him.

"Hey how are you?" He asked trying to keep his voice light.

"A little sore but I'm fine. This is my daughter, Ella Elizabeth. Isn't she beautiful?"

"She certainly is." He said.

Addison and Alex talked easily, that was until Mark walked in.

"Karev? What on Earth are you doing here?" Mark said surprised.

"Conference." Alex replied.

"Well I'm glad you made time to visit Addie and our daughter." Mark said in a condescending tone.

Mark couldn't quite place why Alex Karev annoyed him but he did. It might be because Addison spoke so highly of him and he had wondered briefly once or twice if Addison and Alex had ever shared something. He had pushed that thought away quickly as absurd but now, the way Addison's face lit up and the way she smiled softly at Alex made him wonder. Not that it mattered now. Addison was his and it would stay that way.

"Well Callie called and asked if I would drop in. She asked me to get a couple of photos, is that okay?" Alex asked Addison.

"Yeah of course." Addison replied.

Alex took a couple of photos on his phone. Both Addison and Alex could feel the tension in the room since Mark's arrival. Alex was about to say his farewells when Mark's pager went off. Mark kissed Addison and Ella and left explaining he had an emergency he had to attend too.

Addison settled Ella back into her bassinet and gingerly got out of bed to make her way to the restroom. When she was in the bathroom Ella let out a loud scream.

"Oh Alex can you just pick her up. I will only be a minute." Addison called out.

"Yeah sure." He replied. _Great just what I want._

Ella was now screaming at full pitch and Alex calmly and quickly picked her up and started talking to her.

"Hey there Ella, who would think such a loud noise, could come from such a tiny person. Although I know your mommy and I've heard her yell before so I guess it stands to reason that you would be loud too." Alex said laughing to himself.

Alex continued talking to Ella as he held her close to his chest. He was walking around the room slowly. Ella was soon soothed and stopped her crying.

"See you did learn things on the Gynie squad!" Addison smirked as she reappeared.

"Yeah well just don't tell anyone." Alex replied giving her a smirk of his own.

* * *

**Well there is the beginning. We have some plans for this story but we would love to hear your feedback and input so feel free to let us know what you think!! Can't wait to hear from you:) And hopefully we can get over this slump for our other story... Thanks for reading!**

**-Kaz and Jaz**


	2. Big Mistake

**Soooo...I know you hate us for not updating in a little over a month, but to make up for it this chapter is over 3,200 words. Hopefully that makes you hate us a little less...so we hope you enjoy this chapter and maybe...if you're still reading this and you're feeling particularly generous, you might leave us a review? to either yell at us for being so late on the update, or to tell us that you liked the chapter. Either one would be fine. If you're still reading, then thank you! And to everyone who left reviews, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! They really did mean a lot to us!! You all are the best:D**

**Kaz and Jaz**

* * *

Sunday rolled around and it was Addison and Ella's last day in the hospital. The doctors had cleared both of them to go home and Addison couldn't be more relived. Right after she gave birth on Friday, all Addison wanted to do was take her daughter home and away from the hospital.

Addison had asked Alex to stay an extra three or four days at the Brownstone with her, Mark, and Ella because she knew Mark would hardly be there and she missed her friends. All of them. So she wanted the one that was there to stick around as long as possible until he had to go back home.

She was beginning to think that moving back to New York and away from all her friends wasn't the best idea after all. It was so nice to see Alex's face and watch him talk to her little girl. She wished Callie and Miranda could have seen this. They wouldn't believe it. Addison wanted them all to see Ella too, but she knew Alex would send pictures and maybe she would take a trip to see them in a few months.

As for now, she and Alex were going to catch up and spend as much time together as they could. So Addison just suggested he stay at her place and not pay for a hotel room for a few more days. He agreed after a few attempts to back out. Alex knew Mark pretty well, which also meant that he knew Mark was probably sleeping around again and that Addison was all alone most of the time but he would never say anything to Addison. He hated for her to be lonely and adjust to having an infant in the house. Granted if anyone could do it, it would be Addison, but he still wanted to be there with her and look after her. At least for a little while.

After a few days in the hospital, Mark brought his car around front and Addison and Ella slipped into the backseat. Addison texted Alex on the way home and told him they had left the hospital and if he wanted to check out of the hotel room the next morning he was more than welcome to because his room was ready. He replied 'okay' and she couldn't contain the smile that crept across her face.

Suddenly, Ella cooed from her seat next to Addison in the backseat

"She's such a happy baby. She hasn't cried much at all."

"Really? Because that's all she does whenever I'm there. Every time I try to hold her she just starts screaming. I don't know what it is about me. Most women love me. It's a sad day when Mark Sloan's daughter doesn't even like him."

Addison looked at him through the mirror not believing anything he just said.

"Mark, she's not even a week old. She's going to scream and cry a lot until she's about 18 so you better get used to it. She'll get used to you eventually, but you have to admit that you weren't really around all that much to talk to her when she was still inside of me. Apparently she is very selective in who she likes. Alex picked her up yesterday while I was in the bathroom because she was crying and she almost immediately stopped."

At the mention of Alex' name, Mark glared at the road ahead of him. "Well that's great for Alex but this isn't his daughter we're talking about. It's ours. Yours and mine. And Alex isn't going to be here much longer so he really isn't going to be a part of her life. So she needs to be used to me, not him."

Addison met Mark's eyes through the mirror and said as evenly as she could, "Alex is a good friend of mine and he will be as much a part of her life as anyone else. If you have a problem with that then too bad because I'm not going to change my mind. So get over yourself."

"Fine. But I don't want him staying with us. He's going to have to find someplace else. He has already intruded enough. It's not like he can't afford a hotel room for another couple of days."

"No he hasn't intruded at all and he is staying in our guestroom and that's final. It's not like our house is small Mark. You probably won't see him that often anyway since you're always gone."

"What are you getting at Addison? If you have something to say then just say it."

"Whatever. Just drive and forget about it. We're almost home."

She looked down at Ella with a tears in her eyes but smiled when she saw her little girl looking back at her and almost swore she was smiling too. Babies didn't smile at three days old, but hers did. Hers was special.

_AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex_

Alex had received Addison's message and after he replied he ordered some Chinese and ate his dinner alone. It was his last night at the hotel. Tomorrow he would move in with Addison and Mark until Thursday. Since he was staying that much longer, he would have to get Addison to take him around the city so he could pick up a few more items of clothing. He knew she wouldn't mind. It would give her a chance to get out of the house and show off Ella.

He sat there and flipped through the channels after he finished eating and tried to find a movie. With no such luck he picked up his phone and texted Addison, hoping she would still be awake.

'_Hey. Just wanted to see how you were settling in and to say goodnight.'_

'_Hey you. Thank you for coming to visit. It means a lot to me. Ella is doing wonderfully. She hasn't cried since she has been home which is either very odd or a godsend. Who knows.'_

'_Yeah, she's special. Most babies would be screaming about now.'_

As if on cue, Ella started wailing and Addison smirked and rolled her eyes. She got up and brought her phone with her so she could talk to Alex while she fed her daughter. Mark was sleeping so these moments alone with her daughter were something she treasured. Mother, daughter bonding time.

'_You have magical powers.'_

'_So I've been told.'_

'_Oh don't get so full of yourself. Ella just started screaming from her bassinet because she was hungry. So thank you.'_

'_Eh, you're welcome;)'_

'_You know you can be such an ass sometimes.'_

'_Yeah well it's a well-balanced relationship.'_

'_Oh really? And why is that?'_

'_Because you can be a bitch sometimes too.'_

Addison's eyes got wide at this. She wasn't expecting him to be so blunt, although she should have been. It is Alex after all. Ella reached up and hit Addison's cell phone which made Addison laugh.

'_Ella doesn't approve of you calling her mother names...'_

'_Ask her that again when she turns 16...'_

'_Oh God I don't even want to think about that yet. She was only born three days ago.'_

'_Haha. Soon enough...'_

'_So are you all right with staying here through the next weekend?'_

'_Yeah it's fine. I get to take off work and spend time with two beautiful ladies:)'_

'_Aww you're too kind. Well I better go and get some sleep. See you tomorrow!'_

'_K. I'll be there around noon. Goodnight Addison. Goodnight Ella:)'_

'_She said goodnight. And so do I:) Sleep well.'_

'_You too. Bye.'_

'_Bye.'_

_AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex_

The next day, Alex gathered all his belongings and checked out of the hotel, got into a cab, and gave the driver the address of Addison and Mark's home. Twelve blocks and twenty minutes later, Alex stepped out of the cab, paid the driver, and walked up the front steps of the massive entrance. His hand hesitated for a minute before ringing the bell. Addison and Ella greeted him at the door and welcomed him inside.

"Hey there! Come on in. I was just about to put Ella down for a nap and then I'll show you around."

"Yeah okay. No problem. Bye Ella." Alex said waving goodbye to the infant. Addison smiled down at her little girl before walking her to her nursery. A few minutes later, Addison came back downstairs to show Alex around the house.

"So this is obviously the living room, and over there is the kitchen." She said as she pointed through a brown door.

"And down here we have a guestroom with a full bath. The bigger one is upstairs but I figured I would let you choose."

Alex nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders as they made their way upstairs. Addison pointed to the double doors in front of them. "This is the master bedroom. You won't be staying there."

Alex laughed at her lame little joke and thought _if only._ The next room on the tour was Ella's nursery, which Addison said he could see later because she didn't want to wake the baby. The room next to that was the other guestroom. This one was significantly bigger with Mahogany wood dressers and bed. The floors were all hardwood throughout the house, but this room had a large carpeted rug under the bed and stretched over about 3/4 of the room. It had a flat screen television and his own seating area near the large bay window. There was a door next to the entertainment center that held a joint bathroom between his room and Ella's. He thought it was good that it was there in case he heard Ella crying at night and didn't want to wake Addison or Mark.

"I'm in this one. I like it. Did you decorate this by yourself?"

"Yeah, I had a lot of free time on my hands when we moved back so I put a lot of my pent up stress into redecorating the entire home. I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah it looks good."

"Well I'll leave you to unpack your things and then I was just going to make some dinner. Care to join me? Mark is working late so it'll be just the two of us. Which I have a feeling is going to happen a lot this week."

Alex raised his eyebrows at this little quip but Addison was quick to shoot him down.

"You are such a guy. I _just_ had a baby and all you can think about is sex. Ugh."

"Hey. I never said I wasn't a guy but for the record, I wasn't thinking about sex."

"Oh...well what were you thinking about?"

"Why Mark is coming home so late all the time."

"Wow I didn't think you would be so blunt. Oh wait, who am I kidding. You're Alex. It's your _thing_."

"My _thing_?"

"Yeah you know, like Meredith's is sleeping with inappropriate men and Izzie's was falling for patients? Your thing is being a blunt ass. But it suits you so I guess it's a good thing. You're honest. I like that."

Addison stood in the doorway staring at him for a minute before snapping out of it saying, "Well I, um, better go get started on dinner. We're having spaghetti. See you in a little while." She waved goodbye a little nervously as she walked down the hallway smacking her forehead.

"_Oh God, what was I thinking inviting him here? All those feelings I thought were gone are coming back. Stupid Addison. Really, really stupid."_ She thought aloud as she walked down the stairs.

Alex was left in the room by himself thinking over what Addison had said and realizing that she hadn't really answered the question. He knew that she knew about Mark. Especially now that she was a mom. She may be a hot mom, but she's still a mom and somehow, in Mark's eyes, that makes her a little less attractive. Alex quickly decided that over the next four days, he was going to make 'mommy Addison' look and feel like 'surgeon Addison' again because he liked her more when she was confident and in control.

About ten minutes later, Alex walked downstairs with the smell of spaghetti and garlic bread leading the way. He walked into the kitchen and found her standing next to the stove, humming a song that, as he got closer, he could make it out to be Bon Jovi. He laughed quietly to himself, not picturing her as a woman who listened to Rock, but it pleasantly surprised him. She jumped when she heard him laugh and turned around quickly forgetting someone else was in the house.

"Sorry, I'm used to being alone at dinnertime. It's weird to have someone else here."

"That's sad."

"Yeah well, it is what it is. You heard me singing didn't you."

"Um, I may or may not have heard you singing."

"Oh God. I was terrible wasn't I? I'm a horrible singer. I just do it when I'm alone, which once again proves the point that I honestly forgot you were here."

"Addison, you weren't terrible and you need to just relax." Alex said as he took the ladle gently from her hand and started stirring the sauce.

"Why don't you go pour us a glass of wine and sit down. Let me do something for you considering you just pushed a child through..."

"Okay. Okay I'll go pour the wine. But I can only have one glass due to my option to breastfeed Ella. So no pushing alcohol on me mister. An no more talk about me pushing anything through anywhere. It brings back painful memories that I don't want to have again anytime soon."

"Oh don't worry. You can do all the pushing." Addison whirled around at this comment and smacked his arm with the dish towel in her hand, causing him to laugh. She gave him a playful glare before popping the cork on the bottle and pouring them each a glass of red wine.

They enjoyed an easy conversation over dinner and Addison readily agreed to show him around New York and take him shopping for some new clothes. He smiled inwardly at her reaction and thought it was great to see her like this again. Alex couldn't believe it had been so long since they last worked together.

He helped himself to another glass of wine while Addison went to check on Ella. When she came back, he was sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Care if I join you?"

"No. It's your house."

Addison noticed a change in his demeanor but chose to leave it alone. That is until he spoke again.

"Do you remember our last surgery?"

"Yes I do. Very well actually. It was a routine C-Section that we conducted flawlessly I might add. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just remember an Addison that was so full of life and exuberance and now it just seems to be sucked out of you. Like you couldn't care less if you ever walked into another O.R. again. That isn't the Addison I know. That isn't the woman who taught me everything I know and made me a better person for it. So what happened to you? Why the change? Where is 'Addison the surgeon'?"

Addison looked at him for a minute before tilting her head down and looked at her hands nervously. She had noticed herself changing over the past few months, but she had been the only one to see it. Mark, Naomi, Sam, none of them saw that her passion for surgery and being a good doctor was slowly declining. It made her think that it was just a subtle change until now. She looked back up at Alex and thought for a second before answering him.

"I became a mom Alex. Things are different now. I have a child to worry about and put before myself. I can't be performing surgeries at all hours of the night with an infant and I refuse to let her be taken care of by a nanny. That was the worst and best thing my mother and father could have ever done for me. I'm still the same person, Alex. I'm just not as adamant as I used to be. You knew me pre-mommy stage. This is me post-mommy. I just can't do it anymore. The all night on-calls and the 80 hour weeks. Not with Ella. Not anymore. Maybe after a little while but for right now I'm going to lay low and spend time with my daughter."

She gave him the biggest bullshit answer she could possibly come up with on the spot and for now he seemed to buy it, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he saw past her blue eyes and really looked at what was wrong. Mark was gone all the time and she knew that she was going to raise this baby on her own. It was only a matter of time before he came to her to tell her he was leaving her. She was just toughening up her skin to prepare herself for it.

Alex looked at her and shook his head. She looked so defeated. The Addison he knew would have never backed down from a fight so easily. Something was off and he was determined to find out what it was, but for right now he just opened his arms and let her curl up into him. Before long she had fallen asleep. Luckily she had brought the baby monitor down with her after checking on Ella so Alex could keep an ear out for a tiny cry.

He picked up Addison and the monitor and took them both upstairs. Placing Addison in her bed, he gently tucked her in and made his way across the hall to his room. He cracked both doors to Ella's nursery so he and her mother could hear her cry. Then he placed the monitor next to his bed and went to sleep.

Every three hours, as if on cue, Ella would begin to cry and Alex got up to feed her. He wanted to let Addison have as much sleep as possible over the next four days. The next morning when Addison woke up, she heard crying and scrambled to get out of bed and go to her daughter, but when she got there, Alex was already feeding her and Addison just stood in the doorway, smiling at the two of them and thinking to herself what a huge mistake she had made by leaving Seattle and how much she was going to miss what little piece she had of it when it was gone.

* * *

**So there it is. We hope you enjoyed it! Let us know what you think:) And hopefully from now on, updates will be coming a little more regularly...Thanks for reading guys!!**


	3. Stolen Moments and Goodbyes

**So here we are again:) See this update was a lot faster than the last one:) AND it's a long chapter. So hopefully you all will enjoy it and tell us what you think!! Thank you so much for all your reviews for the last chapter. We appreciate them so much:D You all are the best!! And on to chapter 3...**

* * *

**Stolen Moments and Goodbyes**

Alex and Addison had spent the last few days taking in the sites and truly enjoying each other's company. Of course they still liked to argue and both of them refused to back down, but it was all in good fun.

Alex was flying back to Seattle at 3:00pm the following day, so they wanted to make today special. Addison had asked Alex what he would like to do and he wanted to spend the day in Central Park walking around and taking in the sites. Basically, he wanted to relax with what he now considered 2 very important people in his life. Not that he would say it out loud because that was pointless. He still kicked himself for the way things had turned out. After all it was his fault she went back to Mark in the first place.

They had a few moments of intimacy. Nothing too much but he would catch her looking at him, she would catch him smiling at her and when either one of them passed Ella to the other one their hands and arms would touch and they would both look away, ignoring the fact that they both felt something at the slightest touch.

"So are you ready to go?" Addison asked.

"Yep, I think we have everything."

Addison and Alex, along with a wrapped up Ella, caught a cab and made their way to Central Park. They enjoyed a walk, even if Ella slept the majority of the trip. They found a park bench and sat down to enjoy the view. Alex picked Ella up and fed her with her bottle.

"You know, if I didn't know better I would say you are quite smitten with my daughter." Addison said smiling.

"I am. She is just perfect. But if you repeat that to anyone I will deny it." He said with a dry sense of humour.

"Well Alex I don't think anyone would believe me. Alex Karev a baby lover, no one would believe that. You have a reputation of a bad ass to protect." Addison said in a teasing tone.

"That's right. You are just lucky that I let my guard down around you. The crazy thing is I don't really know how that happened." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Me neither Alex, but I'm really glad it did." She said smiling softly.

Feeling a little awkward, Alex decided to get some lunch for the two of them.

"Mmm so tell me Miss New Yorker, is it true that you must eat a hot dog when visiting this fine state.?"

"Well it is a little touristy but just between you and me, when I was in Seattle, hot dogs from a Central Park vendor was one of the things I missed the most."

"Ok sold. I'm getting one. What do you have on yours?"

"Just mustard."

"Alright I will go and get 3."

"3?" Addison asked.

"Well I thought Ella might want one."

'Mmm using my baby as an excuse to eat 2 hot dogs."

"Not exactly. She may want to try it." He said laughing.

"Hardly" Addison said rolling her eyes.

Alex returned shortly after with 3 hot dogs.

"I could get used to this. I really don't want to go back to work."

"I know. I don't want you to go. It's been so great having you here. I think Ella is going to miss you."

"If I tell you this you have to vow to tell no-one." He said trying to sound serious.

"I promise." Addison said in the most serious tone she could muster. It wasn't working.

"I'm going to miss Ella too. I'm also going to miss her mom." Alex said as he looked in to her eyes and glanced down at her lips. In doing so he started to laugh. There was a spot of mustard on the side of Addison's mouth.

Addison was laughing nervously at his honest comment but didn't know why _he_ was laughing. Maybe this was a new Alex because the old one would have never admitted to something so openly. Once his laughing stopped, Addison's died down as well as she looked at his serious expression.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Alex reached out his hand and gently used the pad of his thumb to rid her of the mustard. Her mouth slightly fell open at his touch and she looked at him with intense eyes.

He wiped his thumb on a napkin while still looking at Addison. She was watching him. He could tell. His hand now moved back to caress her face and she did nothing to stop him. Her breath hitched in her throat as he slightly leaned in, expecting her to make the next move. She debated for about 2 seconds before leaning in as well as their lips met in the middle for a brief kiss. His other hand moved up to her face and she angled her head a little to deepen the kiss. Addison placed her hands on his shoulders for balance as his tongue moved slightly against hers and she whimpered a little at the sensation.

Everything they had been feeling for each other, whatever it was, was put into that kiss. It was so tender that it almost felt like it didn't happen, but as they pulled back, they realized the gravity of the situation and that in fact, it did happen. And it would happen again if they weren't careful so Addison spoke up first.

"Oh we should get going." Addison said doing everything she could to avoid his eyes. "I want to bathe Ella and I need to make a few calls."

_What the fuck was I thinking?? I can't just kiss Alex. I'm with Mark; Mark is the father of my child. I'll just try and keep my distance._

"Um ahh yeah we should go. I need to pack and make a call to the airport and make sure the flight is still on."

They packed up their things, put Ella back into her stroller, and made their way home. The trip was a little awkward and uncomfortable. Neither one of them knew what to say. Ignoring it was probably the best idea.

_Oh Christ that kiss was wrong. I know it was. I mean fuck she is with Sloan. The ass that he is. But I know it felt right. I know she felt it too. This is a bad situation. Good thing I'm going home tomorrow._

Alex retreated to the guest room and began to pack his things. He made a few calls and took his time going back downstairs. Right now he just needed a little time away from them. He never thought he could be "that guy"; the guy who wanted to have a family. He still wasn't sure, but the way he felt when he was with Addison and her child made him think that it would be the most natural thing in the world. _Stop it! They are not your family and never will be. They belong to Mark. They are Mark's family._

Addison bathed Ella, then changed and fed her. She sat in the nursery's rocking chair and held her as she rocked her to sleep.

_What are you doing Addison? Alex is your friend. That is it and nothing more. You can't have any type of feelings for him other than friendship. It's not right. But I do, I really do. If only things were different._

AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex

Dinner was a little strained and they tried perhaps a little too hard at pretending the kiss didn't happened. After a polite amount of time, Alex excused himself and went to bed. He still had a baby monitor in his room. One of course was in Ella's room and the other was in Addison and Mark's bedroom.

Mark came home late and got into bed with Addison. From what Alex could hear on the monitor it was getting a little heated. All he could hear were moans and gasps. It was driving him crazy; he didn't want to turn the baby monitor off just in case he should get up to feed Ella, so he put the pillow over his head and tried to get some sleep. As soon as he could hear voices though he pulled the pillow off his head and listened.

"Mark, baby you have to stop."

"Why? We haven't had sex in so long babe and I need it. I really, really need it." Mark said before resuming kissing.

"Mark stop!" Addison said in a firm voice. "I can't and you know that. I can't have sex for 6 weeks after giving birth. I'm sorry but you are going to have to wait."

"Look your body might have shut down, but mine hasn't. I need it babe. I'm sure it will be okay. I promise I will be gentle." Mark said trying to persuade her.

"I said No! Now stop it." Addison was getting really angry now.

Alex was in the guest room debating on what to do. Should he go in and help her? No that wouldn't work. Addison can handle herself but if it goes any further he will go in and take great joy in punching the great Mark Sloan in the face.

"Fine!" Have it your way, as usual." Mark said nastily.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I don't know Addison. How about for starters you invite someone to stay with us when we have just brought our daughter home. Or the fact I really don't like him and he has done nothing but intrude on our time."

"Our time? You have got to be kidding. Mark, you aren't here! Alex is my friend; actually he is the only friend I have here at the moment. I have no friends in New York; remember everyone took Derek's side."

"You have friends." Mark said lamely.

"Yeah I do, they all just happen to live in Seattle."

"Whatever."

"Look, Alex means a great deal to me and to be truthful he has been a huge help to me this week. He is amazing with Ella. She loves him to pick her up and talk to her."

"Well Alex IS NOT her father. I am. So he had better just go on back to Seattle and keep out of our lives."

"You know what Mark, if you spent half the time with Ella that Alex does then maybe you would find that Ella wouldn't scream every time you pick her up."

"Are you finished?"

"Sure" She said sarcastically.

"Good because I for one have had enough about how fabulous Dr Karev is. Good night."

In the guest room Alex was smiling. _She really does care about me. I just wish things could be different. I wish I could take both of them back to Seattle with me. I will see if she will admit anything to me tomorrow about just how bad her relationship with Mark is._

AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex

The next day arrived and Alex, Addison and Ella went out for brunch at one of Addison's favoured cafes. Things had gone back to normal and they both enjoyed their usual banter. Alex thought he would tread gently and ask her how she was doing.

"So Addie, is everything okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Look you told me the thing you like about me is my honesty, right?"

"Well yes."

"Well I just have to wonder why, after the birth of his first child, Mark isn't around. It's not like he couldn't afford to take some time off to... to... you know spend with you and Ella. Get to know her."

"Alex, Mark does love Ella and me and he is just trying to build up his practice again. I understand. He has to do this."

"Actually no Addie he doesn't. Surely spending time with his 2 girls should be more important than any practice. For God's sake he is Mark Sloan. People travel from everywhere to see him. He could take a month off."

"Please don't. I don't want to get into an argument with you on your last day. I have to take you to the airport in an hour. I don't want that last hour to be spent fighting and being angry with each other."

"But Addison I'm your friend and I'm concerned. You deserve better."

"I said everything is fine. I'm happy. I love Mark now please just drop it." She said in a harsh tone.

_Fine you want to lie to me, go ahead. I thought you trusted me. I guess I was wrong._

"Okay if that's what you want. We should get going to the airport. I don't want to be late." He said.

_And there it is. The old Alex Karev is back. Cold, distant and shut off, all because I won't tell him the truth. Tell him he was right all along that Mark is a jerk. Well I just can't do that. I have to make this work with Mark. I just have too. For Ella's sake._

The drive to the airport was strained to say the least. Addison tried to make conversation with Alex, but he had completely shut off all emotion towards her. He couldn't believe that after all that had happened this week that she still didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth.

Alex just looked out the window as the buildings passed by and answered Addison with single words. She sighed and continued to drive. Ella was fast asleep in her carseat when Alex turned around to look at her. He smiled softly at how peaceful she looked. Addison caught this and although she didn't say anything, she smiled to herself at how wonderful he was with her daughter and how much she was going to miss him.

They arrived at the airport a few minutes early and Alex unpacked his things from the car. Addison left Ella in the backseat as she and Alex said their goodbyes. She didn't really know what to do or say. This was the last time she was going to see him for a while. She hated that they were fighting.

"So I guess this is it?" Addison said nervously.

"Yeah. I guess so. Thanks for letting me stay at your place."

"You're welcome anytime. You know that."

"Yeah well I don't think I'll be coming back to stay there. Mark wasn't too keen on the idea. I don't want to _intrude_ on his time with Ella." Alex replied sarcastically.

_Oh God he heard the fight. How could he hear the fight? Oh my God! Stupid fucking baby monitor. That's how he knew there was something wrong. Fuck, how could I be so stupid?_

"Alex, I didn't..."

"Save it Addison. I'm leaving so Mark shouldn't have any problem _bonding _with Ella. I just wish you could have trusted me enough to tell me the truth."

Alex regretted saying it as soon as the words left his mouth. He saw how much it hurt her but his pride wouldn't let him apologize.

"Addison, I shouldn't have said anything. It's none of my business. I'm just worried about you and Ella. I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you Alex. Look for Ella's sake I have to try and make this work. Please understand. I need to at least know that I did everything _I_ could to save my relationship."

"Well Addie, you do what you have too." Alex said more sad than angry.

He turned to the backseat and opened the door to give Ella a kiss goodbye.

"Take care of your mother little one. I hope we'll be seeing each other again soon."

Addison's heart broke. Why couldn't Mark be like this with Ella? After all, she was his daughter.

Alex shut the door gently so to not wake Ella up and turned to face her mother.

"Take care of yourself, Addie. You know you're always welcome in Seattle. We miss you." With that said, he reached out and touched her face lightly and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Alex. And thank you. For everything."

"Yeah don't mention it." Addison laughed at his standoff-ish comment. She knew deep down he meant it. He sheepishly smiled and asked, "So I'll see you and Ella out in Seattle sometime?"

"Yeah hopefully."Addison said non commitedly.

As much as Addison didn't want Alex to leave she had to put Mark first. He was the man she was trying to build a life with and keeping in close contact with Alex was only confusing things.

"Have a safe flight. Let me know when you land."

"Will do. See you Addie."

"See you Alex."

After watching Alex disappear through the doors, Addison got into the car and cried. And when Addison cried, Ella cried. The connection she shared with her daughter still amazed her and she secretly wondered if Ella was feeling the loss as much as she was.

* * *

**Happy Addex is always good Addex right? So far this is our favorite chapter so we hope you agree!! It's going to get a little more angsty from here...Let us know what you think and thanks again for reading! **

**Kaz and Jaz**


	4. Time for a Change

**Hey there everyone!! It's us again:) Here with Chapter 4. We hope you enjoy it. There isn't much Addex but more of Callie/Addison friendship. Next chapter will be back to mostly Addex though. Have a great read!**

**Kaz and Jaz**

* * *

**Seeing You again**

**3 Months later**

Addison stood and looked around at her New York apartment one last time. She picked Ella up from her baby car seat, and kissed her on the top of her head.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart. Mommy is going to take care of you. No more fighting I promise." Addison whispered quietly to her daughter.

With that she made her way outside, and the doorman put her luggage into the back of the hire car. She said her farewells to him and glanced around at the New York skyline. New York had been her home all her life, with the exception of the year she spent in Seattle. She truly thought returning to New York with Mark was what she wanted, what she believed was going to be the beginning of her happy ever after. How wrong she had been.

xxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxx

Alex was sitting outside having lunch with Callie. He didn't quite know how it happened but they had become somewhat friends since he returned from his visit with Addison 3 months ago. Maybe it was the fact that they both missed her that they began talking, or maybe it was when Izzie and George became a couple that Alex and Callie felt a little on the outer, who would know but they had became not close friends but a little more than acquaintances. Besides being on Callie Torres good side meant he could still find out what Addison was doing.

He knew it was all too late, by the time he realized that he really was _interested_ Addison had decided to give Mark a second chance. The few days he spent with Addison and Ella in New York while amazing he knew he would never get over her if they were still in contact. That didn't mean he didn't still care about her or want to know what was happening in her life, he did he just knew that being in contact with her would make things to difficult.

"Slow down, take a deep breath and start again." Callie said into her cell phone. "No, it's fine, just tell me what happened. Addison please stop crying."

Alex's head shot up from his lunch, at the mention of her name. _Addison, crying, what the hell is going on?_

"Addie, I want you to bring Ella and fly out to Seattle." Callie said quietly but firmly as she glanced at Alex. Concern was written all over his face.

"You can stay with me. I've moved out of Christina's and have my own place I have plenty of room for the both of you."

"No it's fine, just calm down, get yourself organised and get the next flight you can to Seattle. Yes I'm sure, you need to get away from him. Good. Call me with the flight details and I will pick you up. Take care and give Ella a kiss for me." Callie said.

"What's happened? What's wrong? Is Addie Okay?" Alex asked in a hurry. His voice laced with concern.

"She will be. Addie is leaving Mark."

"What? Why? I mean what did he do?"

"What he has been doing since she was 6 months pregnant with Ella apparently. Cheating. Son of a bitch. He was the one that promised he had changed. Obviously not."

"So she is coming here?" He asked.

"Yeah. They will stay with me until she decides what she wants to do."

"Oh well good."

"Look Alex, I know you are concerned about her but when you see her please don't tell her you told her so."

"As if I would do that. I am actually concerned about her. Believe it or not I did and still do kinda care about her." He said a little annoyed. He did more than care about her. Addison effected him like no one else had ever done before. He did not want everyone knowing that of course, including Addison.

xxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxx

Seven hours later, Addison and Ella stepped off the plane in Seattle. Callie was waiting with open arms as mother and daughter appeared through the gate. Addison smiled at the familiar face and walked straight over to her.

"Oh it's so good to see a friendly face. I've missed you so much!" Addison said as she hugged her best friend.

"I've missed you too Addison. We have lots of catching up to do, but first let's get you and Ella back to the apartment."

"Are you sure? I can get a hotel room for us. It's no trouble at all."

"Don't be silly Addison. You're my best friend and I'm happy to help out you and Ella while you look for a place to live. Now come on. It's late and she is passed out."

Addison laughed as she looked at her daughter's sleeping form and the three of them headed out to the car.

The drive to Callie's was spent talking over everything going on at the hospital. The Chief and Adele were working things out. Izzie is still alone, while Derek and Meredith got married and Lexie and George have started dating.

"What about Alex?" Addison said out of nowhere.

Callie looked at her and grinned. "I knew something happened in New York but he wouldn't tell me! You so have to spill. What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing happened in New York Callie. Well, I mean we kissed but..."

"You kissed!? How did I not know about this? After all, I am the one who told him to go to you. I can't believe you never told me. All those times we talked on the phone and you just failed to mention it? Oh you just wait until you put her to bed. We are so talking about this when we get home."

"Well it wasn't really expected and then we haven't spoken since. I'm actually a little nervous about seeing him again. He's so good with Ella though. You should see him. Mark would always pick her up and she would scream and cry, but as soon as Alex got a hold of her, she got this look in her eyes of complete wonder and innocence. It's amazing."

Callie glanced over at Addison and noticed the look of nostalgia on her face.

"Addie, you're doing the right thing. I promise. He should have never hurt you like this. Look at what he's missing out on. You and Ella were the best things that ever happened to him and now he's lost you both. All you're friends are here and we'll help you with whatever you need. Okay?"

Addison looked at Callie and took her hand. "Okay. And thank you. For everything."

"Hey, you'd do the same for me. I hope."

Addison laughed. "Maybe..."

With a smirk and a turn of the steering wheel, they had finally arrived at Callie's apartment.

"Here I'll get most of your bags and you can take Ella to bed."

"Thanks Callie."

Callie handed over her key to the apartment and Addison made her way up the steps. As she kept walking with Ella in her arms, she got a funny feeling in her stomach. She shrugged it off and continued to the door. She inserted the key into the lock and opened the door.

Addison jumped at the sight she saw. Alex was pacing the living room waiting for her to come home. _Callie hadn't mentioned anything about Alex living here so that can't be it. What is he doing here?_

"Alex? What are you doing here?"

Just before Alex could say anything, Callie walked through the door with about 4 bags. Huffing and puffing, she finally took in the situation.

"Alex? When did you come over? And why?" Callie asked with an annoyed and confused look on her face.

_Right. Callie had mentioned giving him a key since he was there all the time anyway._

"I wanted to make sure Addison and Ella were all right. Now I see that they are, I guess I'll be going."

Addison wanted him to stay. She wanted to tell him that he had been right about Mark and she was so sorry she stayed with him all this time.

"Alex, you can't show up here unannounced anymore. Addison and Ella are staying her now and I'm sure they value their privacy."

"Yeah. Right. Okay I'll see you later then."

As Callie was moving the bags into Addison's room, Addison and Alex were left alone together in the living room.

"For what it's worth I'm glad you both are all right."

"Thank you Alex. Me too." Addison said and gave him a sad smile. He returned it and headed out the door. Just as it was about to close, Addison called out to him.

"Alex, wait!"

* * *

**So there you are:) We hope you enjoyed this chapter. We know it's short but next chapter will be a little longer. We can't wait to hear what you all have to say about this chapter!! Your reviews last time were amazing!! Thanks again:) They keep us writing:D**

**Kaz and Jaz**


	5. Catching up and making plans

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks so much for all of your kind reviews. It helps encourage us to keep writting. Jaz and I are both really appreciative and now hope you enjoy chapter 5!!**

* * *

**Catching up and making plans**

"Alex wait!"

He stopped in the doorframe and turned around to look at her expectantly.

She stood there for a second with the baby in her arms and then finally spoke up. "You should, umm, stay for some coffee, or...something."

"Or...something?" He asked with a little smirk on his face.

"No. Not that. I just thought maybe we could talk. You know, catch up?"

"Yeah. I guess. What about Callie?"

"She's going to bed now. She's exhausted."

"Okay. Go put Ella to bed. I'll be out here."

"Okay." Addison turned around and headed into the spare bedroom. She had asked Callie to pick up a few things, including a crib, when she had spoken with her earlier. Of course Callie complied and had stopped by a baby shop on the way home. She picked up a beautiful crib with matching blankets and a couple stuffed animals and had the crib delivered to the apartment.

Addison was very impressed in her friend's taste and decided to keep the crib Callie picked out rather than the one she and Mark had bought. She placed Ella in the crib and kissed her daughter's forehead while whispering goodnight.

She turned on the night light and turned off the overhead light before grabbing the baby monitor and cracking the door shut. Taking a deep breath, Addison walked down the hallway and found Alex sitting on the sofa.

"Is Ella asleep?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. She didn't travel very well." Addison said with a small laugh. "Do you want coffee?"

"Sure. I know where everything is." Alex said as he got up and followed Addison into the kitchen.

"Why do you have a key to Callie's place?" Addison asked as she watched Alex get the cups out of the cupboard.

"Oh didn't she tell you? Friends with benefits." Alex said straight faced as Addison's face fell.

"Oh umm no she……"

"I'm kidding. Addison It was a joke. This place is closer to the hospital so Callie lets me crash here." He said smirking.

_Definitely got the reaction I wanted!_

"Oh well it's none of my business anyway, I mean who either of you are sleeping with." Addison said trying to cover up the fact she was jealous.

"Mmm Do you know who Callie is sleeping with?"

"No. She hasn't mentioned that she is seeing anyone why?"

"Oh she is just hardly ever here and she is always disappearing from Joe's early, there has to be someone."

"She will tell me." Addison said confidently.

"Maybe not. Sometimes friends don't always tell their friends the truth." Alex said hoping to get a reaction from her.

"Alex." Addison sighed. "I'm sorry about not telling you the truth when you were in New York. You have to understand I wanted things to work with Mark but even then I knew I was fighting a losing battle. Go ahead tell me you told me so."

Alex just looked at her, handed her the cup of coffee he had just made and walked back into the living room. Addison followed and they sat next to each other on the sofa.

"Addie I'm not going to say I told you so. I just wanted you to be honest with me and tell me the truth. The truth that you weren't happy. I wasn't going to suggest you leave him and come back to Seattle with me."

"You weren't." She said with disappointment.

"A little full of yourself aren't you? Assuming that I want you."

"Oh well no of course I didn't think that." Addison said quickly blushing horribly.

"I'm just kidding. God Addie what has he done to you? You are so serious."

"It's just been me and Ella for so long and Mark was never home, I guess I have kinda lost my sense of humour along with other things."

"Well you are here now and I will help you. I miss fiery Addison." He said with a smile.

"I miss her too. Now I'm back in Seattle with friends I'm sure I can find her again." She added as she took another drink of her coffee."

"So tell me what your plans are for Sunday?" Alex asked changing the subject.

"Nothing at this stage."

"Good I have the day off. I thought I could take you and Ella out for the day."

"A day out on Sunday sounds good. Hopefully Ella will behave herself she has been so unsettled." She said smiling as she took a mouthful of her coffee.

"Well babies can sense stress; she probably knew that things were tense at home." Alex said in all seriousness.

"My My I did teach you well didn't I."

"Don't flatter yourself." He said as he rolled his eyes at her.

Alex and Addison sat and talked for another hour. She told him the full extent of the fighting and the problems she had with Mark. He had started cheating again when she was six months pregnant and when she caught him with someone in his office she finally realized it was time to leave. She didn't want to bring up her daughter in that environment and Addison also knew that she deserved better than that.

"Well I should get going and let you get some sleep." Alex said as he got up off the sofa.

"Thanks Alex for being here tonight."

"That's what friends are for right." He said with a small smile.

"Yeah, good friends anyway." She replied with a small smile of her own.

"So I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Great. We will be here."

Addison had walked with Alex to the front door and looked at him briefly before he opened the door. They looked at each other for a minute before she kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Good night Alex." She said as she pulled away from him.

"Good night Addie." He said as he glanced at her lips before he turned and walked away.

_Too soon. Timing isn't right._

Sunday morning rolled around and Ella was screaming and being really difficult. She had not settled into her new environment very well at all and was fussy and clingy. She would barely let Addison out of her sight, which made getting organized twice as difficult.

When Alex arrived at 10.30am he found the apartment in a mess and Addison still in her pajamas.

"I'm sorry Alex. I don't think we will be going anywhere today. Ella won't let me out of her sight, I need a shower and Callie didn't come home last night." She said hurriedly.

"Hey it's okay, there's no time limit."

"No Alex you said 10.30 its 10.30 and look at me. I never used to be this person. How can I have gone from being so organized and in control to this?" Addison said as she pointed to her pajamas.

"Come here." He said as he pulled her into his arms. "It's not that big of a deal. Ella is upset because she knows her mommy is upset. That's all." He said as he held her.

"God I'm such a mess."

"Well a lot of stuff has happened to you. You are allowed to be upset."

"I just can't believe Mark could treat me like this. He claimed to love me for years but I was just the thrill of the chase for him and now he doesn't even want to see his own daughter."

"He never deserved you in the first place, and he sure as hell doesn't deserve Ella."

"I'm sorry Alex." Addison said as she pulled away from him.

"Stop saying you're sorry. It's okay I want to be here for you."

He touched the side of her face and locked eyes with her. They held the gaze for a short time as he glanced at her lips before leaning in and kissing her softly. He pulled her closer to him and the kiss deepened.

He moved his hands across her back and around to her face as his mouth encouraged hers to open a little more so he could slip his tongue inside. The kissing intensified and Addison moaned at his touch as her hands made their way to his well defined muscled back before settling around his neck to let him know she didn't want him to stop what he was doing.

Eventually they pulled apart for some air. She gazed at him a little surprised; the kiss had really come out of no-where.

"Why did you do that?" Addison asked a little out of breath.

"Because you are beautiful and you needed to be kissed."

**A/N: So there you go Chapter 5. We hope you liked it please be kind and review and if anyone has something they would like to see happen to our favourite couple just let us know. We are always open to suggestions! Thanks again for reading.**


	6. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

**Soooo...I know that you want to kill us...I kind of want to kill us too...but we've had SO MUCH going on with personal family matters that obviously took priority. But we still want to thank EACH AND EVERY ONE of you who are still reading and reviewing. We really, truly appreciate each one and we just want you to know that we try to take the time to respond to all of you. If you didn't get a reply last time then we will certainly send you one for this chapter! We hope you all enjoy it. There's a little happiness at the end for you all. Kind of as a thank you for your support and understanding. So I'm sure you've stopped reading this by now so I'll let you move on to the chapter. BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!! We haven't forgotten about this story...just needed some time:)**

**Kaz and Jaz**

* * *

**Girls Just Want To Have Fun**

The weeks passed and Alex tried to lift Addison's spirits. She was still coming to terms with everything that had happened. After much thought Alex came up with a plan that he thought might help Addison.

Alex sat casually on the sofa with Ella in his arms he was rocking her slightly as she drifted off to sleep.

"God Alex you spoil her more than I do. You do know that by you doing that she won't want to go to sleep any other way."

"I know." He mumbled. He really didn't understand how attached he had become to this little girl, but he had and he had stopped trying to understand it. He loved Ella and that was that. "I just like doing it." He added trying to justify himself.

"My you have changed. I do believe my daughter has made you soft."

"Breath a word of it and I will deny it." He said jokingly.

"I wouldn't dare. I wouldn't want to lose Ella's second favourite person." Addison said.

"Speaking of which, I have a proposition for you. This is a onetime offer only so you had better say yes."

"I'm intrigued Dr Karev, go on." She said playfully.

"I think you need a night out with the girls and I finish work around 5.00pm on Friday so I am offering to babysit for you."

"Really? Oh Alex that is a really kind offer but I don't know...I mean she is still fussy and I'm breast feeding."

"Okay firstly she isn't fussy with me I am her second favourite person and secondly you can do that express thing and I can feed her. I've done it before."

"Alex I just don't know if I'm ready to do that."

"I'm not suggesting you go out get really drunk and go home with some guy you pick up at the bar. I'm suggesting a night out with some of your friends, a few hours, that's all. You need to do that."

Even though Addison was touched by Alex's concern and the fact that he was being so kind and offering to babysit she was a little disappointed. I guess in the back of her mind she wanted Alex to ask her out. She was beginning to think the kiss they shared a few weeks ago was a pity kiss. She cringed at the thought. Men used to desire her now they pitied her.

"Okay well thank you. I will ask Callie and Miranda and who knows maybe even Izzie and Meredith if they would like to go."

"See that wasn't so hard." He said as he smiled at Addison. "And you little Miss Ella, well we are going to have a good time." He said to Ella as she wrapped her hand around his Index finger. "See she loves me." He said to Addison who in return rolled her eyes at him.

Friday night rolled around and Alex was in the living room with Ella. Ella was lying on a blanket totally engrossed in the mobile that was above her. When Addison walked into the living room Alex nearly stopped breathing.

Addison wore a simple but elegant black dress that showed the smallest amount of cleavage and her trademark black stiletto heels. She wore her hair down, wore enough make up to look sexy but not over done same with the jewellery.

"So you have my number if you need me." Addison said paying no attention to Alex. In all honestly she felt strange being all dressed up again and she couldn't bare to look at him, in case he was going to make fun of her.

"Yeah I have all that. Um Addie you're just going to Joe's right?" He asked feeling slightly jealous at the thought of other men coming on to her because let's face it she was hot and what man wouldn't take a chance and make a move on her, Alex suddenly wished he hadn't offered to be such a 'good friend'.

"Yeah why?" She asked not really understanding where he was coming from.

"Oh it's just you look a little over dressed."

"Crap. Do I? You think I should change." She asked.

Alex was torn, a part of him didn't want her to go out at all a part of him wanted her to stay here with him so he could be the one coming on to her. But the nice side _damn you Ella for giving me this nice side _wanted her to go out and have fun she needed that after what Mark had put her through. Her self confidence was at an all time low and she needed to go out so the nice side not the selfish side won out.

"No Addie you look beautiful." He said. "It's just going to be hard for you to fight off all the guys." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh hardly." She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Well that sounds like your cab." Alex said.

"Yeah. Alex I don't know if I want to go. I've never really left Ella and can't I just stay here with you?"

_Do the right thing Alex. _"No you have to go, and you will have a good time. If you aren't having a good time after a few hours then come home, we will be waiting for you." He said.

Addison kissed Ella as she picked her up off the blanket. "Mommy's going to miss you but Alex will take great care of you my baby."

As Alex took Ella off Addison their arms touched and they looked into each other's eyes. Alex glanced at Addison's beautifully made up lips and brushed his lips against hers.

"Have a good time Addie." Alex whispered as they pulled away.

"Thank you Alex for everything."

After a moment of silence passed between the two, Addison smiled in her gratitude and walked out the door.

She took a minute on the other side to take a deep breath and compose herself before leaving.

About twenty minutes later, Addison walked into the bar and found Miranda and Callie already seated at a booth. She walked over to the two women and had a seat.

"Hello ladies." Addison greeted them with a smile and hug. She ordered herself a martini when the waitress came over and struck up a conversation with her two favourite friends.

"So how have you been since you got here with your beautiful little girl?" Miranda asked. She hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to Addison since she came back to Seattle.

"Oh we've been really good actually. Ella seems to be adjusting really well. It's just different, you know? Being here without Mark. It's just...different." Addison replied with a sullen sigh.

"Yeah well you've got us sweetie. And Alex. He's been great with Ella."

"Yeah...he has hasn't he. He's with her right now. He's the one who offered to babysit so I could go out with you girls. How sweet is that? If he knew I was telling you any of this he would kill me."

"Wait a minute...Alex? Alex Karev? _My_ Alex Karev? The snotty, back-talking, cocky intern? _He's_ been sweet? What the hell have you done to him?" Miranda asked in amazement.

Callie and Addison both laughed at how Miranda reacted. They had forgotten she didn't know.

"Alex came to New York on a conference and he spent a lot of time with me and Ella since Mark was never there. We got closer and he's been a great friend. That's all. And Ella loves him. She seems so enthralled by him every time he is near her. It's amazing to watch them together."

Miranda gave her the eye. That look that said, 'yeah right'. She knew better. But she would let Addison figure it out in her own time.

"So Mark was being the same old Mark huh?" Miranda continued.

"Yeah. After I gave birth to Ella, he was barely around. Even less than he already was before then. She would scream and cry every time he got near her. It was so sad. Ella didn't even recognize her own father. So one day I found out he was cheating on me again. I should have known that he would never change. So then I called up this one over hear" as she pointed at Callie, "and explained the entire situation to her and she was kind enough to let me stay with her until Ella and I could find a place of our own."

"Well it sounds like you're starting a great new life. We're so glad to have you back."

Addison smiled and thanked her and Callie for all their support and help. They had a couple rounds of drinks and talked about everything from the interns to men. Addison began to miss her daughter more as the night grew on. This was the first time she hadn't tucked Ella into bed and kissed her goodnight. After a final martini, Addison decided to call it a night. She hugged the women and thanked them for such a great time. She explained that once she got used to leaving Ella in the hands of someone else, she would stay a little longer.

Callie and Miranda both said they understood and said their goodbyes.

Addison was a nervous wreck on the way home. She missed her daughter so much but since Alex hadn't called, everything must have gone smoothly.

She walked up to the front door and inserted her key. She didn't hear anything so she opened the door quietly and walked inside. Setting her purse down on the counter next to the door, she walked directly into Ella's room to check on her daughter. She found a small hint of light from under her cracked door and pushed it open to reveal Alex rocking with Ella in the corner.

"Hey. You're home early. She woke up so I fed her and I was trying to put her back down. She was a little fussy that her mama wasn't here to kiss her goodnight."

Addison walked over to them as he handed her the little girl. She took her daughter carefully into her arms and hushed her to sleep. In an instant, Ella was sounds asleep and Addison kissed her head and placed her in the crib. Then she turned around and smiled at Alex as she bit her lip nervously.

They walked into the hall and took the monitor with them as they shut the door. Addison walked into the kitchen and offered Alex a drink.

"Um yeah I'll take a beer. You got one?"

"Sure do. Here you go." She said as she walked into the living room and sat down next to him on the couch.

"So she was good?"

"Yeah we had a great time. I taught her how to drive. She had a few boys over. Started her own band. It was a pretty eventful night."

"Oh really now. A few boys? I will have you know that my daughter will not be a whore."

"Yeah well...you better start training her now because she's already stolen one guy's heart."

Addison looked at Alex for a minute. She hadn't noticed that he had moved closer to her as they were talking. He reached out and touched the side of her face lightly and she tilted her head into his hand. Their eyes were instantly on each other and Addison leaned forward and moved her lips just out of reach of his. Alex closed the gap between them and ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She happily accepted him and wrapped her hands around his neck as he wound his hands in her hair. Alex began to push Addison down on the couch, but Ella's cries began to ring through the monitor.

Alex jumped off of Addison in a second and she apologized profusely to him.

"God Alex I'm so sorry. I have to go and check on her. I'm so sorry."

"That's okay. I should get going anyway. Leave you two ladies alone. Is Callie coming home tonight?"

"No she is staying out. I have the place to myself. Well, Ella and I do."

"All right. Well if you need me for anything let me know. I'm only a phone call away."

Alex smiled and Addison thanked him. She walked over to him and kissed him once more.

When she pulled back she said as she pointed between them, "This is not over. I promise."

"I had no intention of ending it." Alex said as he turned and walked out the door.

Addison sighed as the door shut and went to go check on Ella. There was tension all right. And it was going to be explosive when it was released.

* * *

**So there you all go!! We hoped you liked it! Can't wait to hear what you all have to say. And we're so sorry for the long wait. We're not going to make any promises about the next chapter because you all know how that turns out lol. We can promise this though...there WILL be another update...and maybe a little fluff:D You guys can vote for that...Fluff...or Smut...your choice...and yes you can choose both:D R/R!! Thanks for reading:D**

**Kaz and Jaz**


End file.
